The Dancer
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: There is a dancer.. Dancer who have a milky skin and pretty face.. Beautiful in the stage.. And we got him.. Under our skin.. BTS FICT. TAEMINYOON. THREESOME. PWP.


**"The Dancer"**

 **BTS fict...**

 **Min Yoongi, Kim Taehyung, and Park Jimin**

 **Warning!**

 **Yaoi, BL, BxB...**

 **Mature content, Explicit Scene, Exibithionist...**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page immidiately...**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **There is a dancer.. Dancer who have a milky skin and pretty face..**

 **Beautiful in the stage..**

 **And we got him.. Under our skin..**

 **.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

Hari telah begitu larut, namun tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa suasana sepi akan mendominasi pusat kota Seoul malam ini. Jalan masih cukup ramai dan beberapa orang tampak berlalu lalang di pedestrian. Entah akan pulang, atau justru baru akan memulai kegiatan mereka.

"Oke! Cukup untuk hari ini! Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian!"

Seorang pria bersurai dirty blonde dengan kulit eksotisnya tampak berujar lantang. Mengakhiri kegiatan beberapa orang yang berada dalam sebuah ruangan dengan kesan glamour dan maskulin yangg mendominasi.

"Kim Taehyung.. Park Jimin.. Kerja yang bagus!"

Berkata seraya menepuk pelan bahu dari dua pemuda tampan beda warna surai yang tampak sibuk bercermin. Memuji pekerjaan dua model seksi yang tengah naik daun itu.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya... Jongin hyung... Tanpa keahlianmu dalam mengambil gambar, pekerjaan kami juga takkan berjalan dengan baik..."

Park Jimin, si surai kelam berujar santai. Memberikan senyum menawannya lewat cermin untuk si fotografer menawan yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Jimin benar hyung.. Konsep yang kau sediakan sangat menarik... Kami hanya berpose... Itu bukan sebuah hal yang patut dibanggakan..."

Kim Jongin tersenyum. Mengusap gemas surai red light milik Taehyung, keemudian beralih meraih tas kerjanya. Merogoh sesuatu dari dalam sana, kemudian meletakkannya diatas meja rias.

"Kalian boleh bersenang-senang selama tiga hari kedepan sebelum kita berangkat ke Paris untuk pemotretan selanjutnya..."

"Ini apa hyung?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum. Menyandang tasnya setelah mengemas kamera dan beberapa barang pentingnya.

"Itu tiket spesial... Perlu kerja keras untuk mendapatkannya... Andromeda _Night Club_... Mereka menyediakan yang spesial di hari-hari tertentu..."

Jimin dan Taehyung menyernyitkan alis. Menatap lembaran kertas dengan beberapa tulisan yang tercetak indah pada permukaannya. Dan siluet tubuh ramping yang bersandar pada tiang sebuah panggung.

"Nikmatilah selagi bisa.. Aku yakin kalian takkan menyesal.." ujar Jongin seraya membuka pintu ruangan itu. "Aku duluan..."

Sepeninggal pria tampan itu, Jimin dan Taehyung terlihat menyeringai. Seolah dapat saling memahami hanya lewat tatapan mata.

"Sudah berapa lama sejak hari terakhir kita bersenang-senang Jimin-ah?"

"Tidak tahu.. Tapi sepertinya akan menarik..."

Menyimpan lembaran tiket itu pada saku kemejanya. Jimin pun tersenyum. Menyisir surai kelamnya dengan jemarinya.

"Min Yoongi.. Kuharap gadis itu punya sesuatu yang dapat memuaskan penisku besok malam.."

.

.

.

Sabtu malam. Seperti apa yang tertulis pada lembaran tiket yang tersimpan rapi dalam nakas milik Jimin.

Dan kini pria tampan bernetra sipit itu tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin apartemen mewahnya. Dengan Taehyung yang bersenandung pelan diatas ranjangnya.

" _Come on_ Park... Kita hanya akan pergi ke _Club_ dan menikmati tubuh seorang gadis.. Bukannya pergi melamar... Kau tak berlu berpenampilan serapih itu..."

Jimin hanya mendengus. Memasang sabuk pada celana panjangnya dan menyemprotkan parfum mahal pada kemeja hitam yang membalut tubuh atletisnya. Begitu sempurna dengan surai kelam yang ditata kebelakang. Menampilkan dahi dan wajahnya yang menawan.

"Aku bukan orang yang tidak perduli pada penampilan jika kau lupa Kim.. Dan lagi, aku tidak sepertimu..."

Pria Park itu mencibir sinis. Melirik Taehyung yang bergelung malas diatas ranjangnya. Mengutuk betapa acuhnya pemuda bersurai merah menyala itu pada fashion.

"Aku ragu kau bisa mendapatkan gadis dengan penampilanmu yang seperti itu... _Ripped jeans_ , kaus, _leathered jacket_... Astaga..."

Taehyung menyeringai. Bangkit dari acara berbaringnya kemudian menyambar kunci dan tiket yang berada di nakas. Merangkul bahu Jimin yang lebih pendek darinya kemudian menariknya menuju pintu utama apartemen mereka.

"Kata siapa aku akan mengincar gadis?" ujarnya santai. Melangkah menuju lift yang membawa mereka ke basement.

"Aku lebih tertarik untuk menikmati gadis yang kau jerat nanti... Aku malas tebar pesona..."

"Dasar brengsek..."

Memasuki ferari hitam yang terparkir manis di lantai dasar gedung mewah itu, Taehyung pun mulai melajukan kendaraan mewah itu. Membelah malam yang cukup larut namun terlalu dini untuk bersenang-senang.

Sesekali saling mengumpat mengenai betapa padatnya jadwal pekerjaan mereka. Juga mengejek betapa buruknya model yang menjadi rival mereka.

Hingga tanpa terasa, mereka pun sampai di depan sebuah bangunan yang terletak agak tersembunyi diantara beberapa gedung besar. Memperhatikan betapa jeleknya arsitektur gedung berwarna monokrom itu.

"Kau tidak salah jalan kan Kim?" ujar Jimin dengan raut tak yakin atas apa yang berada dihadapannya.

"Tidak... Aku mengikuti petunjuk dari _GPS_.. Lagi pula, kalau memang salah jalan, tidak mungkin ada tulisan itu kan?"

Jimin mengikuti arah telunjuk Taehyung yang menunjuk kearah sebuah pamflet besar bertuliskan Andromeda _Night Club_ berwarna neon mencolok. Kontras dengan suasana di sekitar bangunan itu yang tampak sepi.

Beranjak dari tempat mereka duduk, Jimin dan Taehyung mulai melangkah. Memasuki pintu utama _Club_ malam itu dan melongo seketika kala melihat pemandangan yang ada.

"Mungkin inilah yang mereka maksud dengan tidak menilai buku dari sampulnya..." ujar Jimin seraya membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya.

"Mereka pandai menyembunyikan berlian dalam kubangan lumpur..."

Dua pemuda ini cukup terkejut dengan desain interior yang begitu kontras dengan keadaan diluar. Warna-warni neon tampak berpendar. Terdapat bar yang cukup besar dengan berbagai macam minuman dan botol-botol cantik yang terpajang.

Untuk pergi ke lantai dansa, mereka harus menuruni beberapa undakan tangga. Juga koridor yang dipenuhi pintu-pintu kamar bagi yang hendak menghabiskan malam dengan bercinta.

"Tepujilah sepupumu Kim Jongin dan segala keahliannya dalam mencari tempat untuk berpesta..."

Taehyung mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya. Menuruni undakan tangga dan bersiul kurang ajar saat melihat beberapa pelayan yang hilir mudik dengan setelan maid superpendek yang membalut tubuh-tubuh ramping mereka.

"Permisi, bisakah kau beritahu aku, dimana aku bisa melihat pertunjukkan dari gadis ini?"

Jimin bertanya seraya tersenyum menawan pada salah satu pelayan bersurai hitam pendek yang kebetulan lewat di depannya. Menunjukkan tiket yang berada dalam genggamannya. Mengabaikan ekspresi terkejut yang terlihat begitu manis di hadapannya.

"Ah, Min Yoongi... Sepertinya ini malam keberuntungan kalian Tuan.. Mari kuantar.." ujar si pelayan dengan sopan.

Jimin dan Taehyung tersenyum puas. Mengekori si cantik berkaki jenjang yang membawa mereka melewati beberapa orang yang sibuk meliukkan badan. Memasuki bagian dalam _Club_ yang lebih temaram dengan jumlah manusia yang lebih sedikit.

Hingga pada akhirnya, mereka sampai pada sebuah ruangan khusus yang cukup besar, dengan sebuah panggung mini yang berada ditengah-tengahnya. Dikelilingi oleh meja dan kursi yang disediakan bagi para pengunjung khusus. Mengundang decakkan kagum dari belah bibir dua pemuda ini.

"Meja kalian yang berwarna merah marun.. Tepat di depan stage... Sesuai dengan apa yang tertulis di tiket..." ujar si pelayan manis itu seraya tersenyum.

Taehyung mengangguk singkat. Menarik lembut pinggang ramping si cantik, kemudian mendaratkan kecupan singkat nan menggoda pada bibir dan leher jenjangnya.

"Terima kasih banyak.. Nona.. Byun..."

"Bukan masalah Tuan... Jika ada sesuatu yang kalian inginkan, kalian bisa menekan bel yang ada di sisi meja... Aku akan dengan senang hati melayani kalian..."

Sepeninggal pelayan cantik itu, Jimin dan Taehyung pun mengambil tempat mereka. Duduk dengan manis seraya menunggu pertunjukkan panas diatas panggung mini itu terlaksana.

Perlahan, lampu-lampu yang ada di dalam ruangan itu meredup. Membuat beberapa orang berseru girang karena saat-saat yang mereka nantikan tiba.

Alunan musik jazz yang berbunyi pelan menambah euforia para tamu khusus klub malam itu. Seiring dengan munculnya sosok dengan balutan mini tutu dress pada tubuhnya. Mengekspos dua kaki jenjang berbalut stocking hitam setengah paha yang dilengkapi dengan garter belt, sabuk seperti suspender yang berguna untuk menarik stocking agar tidak melorot, yang menyatu dengan underware hitan tipis yang melingkupi penis mungilnya. Ditambah dengan stiletto merah darah dan juga punggung putih mulus yang terbuka.

Membuat Jimin dan Taehyung menahan nafas mereka. Tak percaya dengan apa yang tersaji tepat di depan mata mereka.

"Sial! Dia... Laki-laki?!" pekik Taehyung.

"Laki-laki atau bukan... Tidaklah penting Kim... Aku tak keberatan jika harus menumbuk manhole pemuda cantik sepertinya..."

Sosok cantik itu menyeringai. Menggerakkan tubuhnya malas mengikuti alunan musik. Tidak benar-benar menari karena nyatanya, ia lebih fokus untuk menggoda para lelaki lapar dihadapannya.

Memeluk tiang yang berada tepat ditengah-tengah panggung, sang primadona mulai membelitkan kaki jenjangnya. Membuat tutu dressnya tersibak dan menampilkan paha dalamnya yang mulus, dan penisnya yang terbungkus rapi oleh g-string hitam yang mencolok.

Taehyung dan Jimin terdiam. Bagaikan tersihir oleh alunan musik dan gerakan indah sang penari. Netra mereka tampak fokus. Menikmati lekukan indah dan paras menggoda seseorang yang tengah bercumbu dengan sebuah tiang. Panas dan menggairahkan.

Min Yoongi. Pemuda kelewat cantik dengan surai perak berhias bandana telinga kucing hitam itu terlihat nyaman dengan kegiatannya. Menggesekkan genitalnya pada permukaan silinder besi dihadapannya. Mengundang geraman, pekikan, dan seruan gembira dari beberapa lelaki yang memandangi tubuh semi telanjangnya.

"Sial... Pemuda itu tahu bagaimana harus berekspresi..." desis Taehyung dengan jemari yang meraba selangkangannya. Menyapa sebuah tenda yang telah terbangun diantara kedua pahanya.

"Jalang... Dia bahkan menggesekkan penisnya pada tiang yang beruntung itu..."

Sang penari mulai merebahkan tubuhnya. Merangkak manja seraya menyombongkan pantat sintalnya yang tersumpal ekor hitam. Bergoyang sensual dengan tatapan sayu yang menggairahkan. Memancing beberapa orang untuk bangkit dan menghampirinya. Menyodorkan lembaran uang untuk dijamah si cantik itu.

Bagai seekor kucing manis yang diberikan ikan segar, Min Yoongi mendekat. Menjamah para pria haus belaian itu dengan jemari mungilnya yang memegangi pergelangan tangan-tangan besar di depannya, dan mulut mungilnya yang menggigit lembaran kertas bernilai seratus ribu won dihadapannya.

Sesekali mendesah dan menggeram kala tubuhnya terjamah. Membiarkan para pelanggannya menyapa kulit mulusnya, atau sekedar mengusap surainya.

Sepasang banner kecokelatannya melirik. Tepat kearah Taehyung dan Jimin yang memandang dirinya tanpa berkedip. Sedikit heran tentang bagaimana bisa dirinya mendapatkan dua tamu yang berusia muda dan berparas menawan.

Memberikan sebuah kerlingan nakal pada keduanya. Sepertinya dirinya sudah menentukan pilihan. Tamu spesial yang akan memuaskannya. Diatas panggung ini.

Seperti mendapat undangan yang tak terduga. Taehyung dan Jimin bangkit dari duduk mereka. Melangkah kearah panggung mini itu. Mendekati sang primadona yang tampaknya mulai malas mengumpulkan lembaran-lembaran uang yang tersedia untuknya.

"Tidak tertarik untuk menjamah tubuhku... Tuan?"

Jimin menyeringai. Menarik tak sabar leher mulus Yoongi yang berhias pita hitam. Membawa wajah cantik itu mendekat dan memberikan gigitan sensual tepat pada adam apple pemuda cantik itu.

"Kau takkan tahu betapa aku ingin menghujam tubuhmu itu sayang..." bisik Taehyung seraya mengulum telinga Yoongi. Meloloskan sebuah desahan indah yang membangkitkaan gairah setiap orang yang mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu naiklah Tuan... Nikmati makan malam yang sudah tersedia... Miawhhh~~"

Baik Taehyung maupun Jimin saling melempar pandang. Mengangguk pelan, kemudian melompat naik keatas panggung. Mengundang erangan para pengunjung lain yang tampak kecewa karena tak dapat menikmati tubuh si cantik.

Setiap sabtu malam pada awal bulan, Andromeda _Night Club_ akan mengadakan sebuah pertunjukkan mahal. Pertunjukkan yang hanya bisa didapatkan oleh para pria kaya yang suka menghamburkan uang.

Mereka akan menyediakan seorang penari. Penari eksotis yang akan memilih salah satu dari mereka untuk naik keatas panggung, dan memuaskan hasrat mereka.

Dan malam ini, sang penari menarik dua orang pemuda. Mengajaknya bercinta dan menghibur yang lainnya dengan desahan dan erangan seksinya.

"Sepertinya... Tuan memiliki masalah dengan ini..."

Yoongi berujar dengan jemari yang meremat lembut milik Jimin dan Taehyung. Tersenyum menawan dengan pandangan sayu yang menatap paras menawan dua pemuda itu bergantian.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sayang... Dia terbangun karena tarian kotormu itu..."

Berujar dengan jemari yang membelai lembut kaki mulus si cantik, Taehyung mulai melancarkan aksinya. Bangkit dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang disediakan. Dengan Jimin yang duduk di seberangnya, dan Yoongi yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik dan kau akan mendapatkan yang kau inginkan cantik..." ujar Jimin seraya menatap sepasang netra sayu dihadapannya. Memberi kode bagi si cantik untuk segera memuaskan penisnya yang benar-benar telah mengeras dibawah sana.

Jemari Yoongi mulai bergerak. Mengusap sayang tenda milik Jimin. Sesekali mengendusi dan mengecupnya pelan. Tak perduli dengan banyak pasang mata yang melihat kelakuan binalnya.

Sementara si cantik tengah bekerja memuaskan Jimin, Taehyung justru sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Membuka ikatan dress Yoongi yang berada di leher bagian belakang pemuda manis itu. Membuat lembaran kain yang menutup dada sang penari pun jatuh ke lantai.

"Owh... _Piercing_ pada puting cantikmu sayang?"

Menarik kursinya untuk semakin merapat pada tubuh sintal Yoongi. Pemuda bersurai merah menyala ini mulai menjamah puting Yoongi yang mengeras. Mencubit sambil sesekali menarik logam yang terpasang pada puncak dada pemuda bersurai platina itu.

"Urmmmhhh~~~ Lebih... Kuat.. Tuan... Aghh!"

Sebuah pekikan lolos dari celah bibir sewarna mawar milik Yoongi. Terkejut karena gerakan Jimin yang menarik surainya. Kesal karena terabaikkan.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk berhenti _slut_..." desis pemuda bersurai kelam itu dingin. Menampar pelan pipi Yoongi dengan ereksinya.

Sang penari memejamkan netranya. Mengikuti alur gerakan Jimin yang seolah tengah memancingnya. Tersenyum kecil saat merasakkan precum lengket yang menodai pipi cantiknya.

"Kau suka penisku hmm? Jalang... Bahkan kau tersenyum karena precum pada pipimu itu..."

"Aku menyukainya Tuan... Sangat.. Ahhhh~~~ Menyukainya..."

"Kalau begitu... Nikmati selagi bisa... Sebelum aku menumbuk tubuh murahanmu... Dan tidak memberimu kesempatan untuk merasakan milikku ini, di dalam mulut kotormu itu.."

Tubuh Yoongi mulai berkeringat. Mengdengar hinaan Jimin yang justru membuat hasratnya semakin melambung. Belum lagi Taehyung yang dengan malas menggesekkan ereksi besarnya pada bongkahan pantatnya. Membuatnya tak dabar untuk segera digagahi oleh dua pemuda tampan itu.

"Jim.. Lihat betapa liarnya dia..."

Taehyung berujar dengan jemari yang memaju mundurkan benda yang berada diantara bongkahan pantat si cantik. Mengundang kekehan sinis dari Jimin.

" _Tail vibrator_... Katakan padaku sayang... Seberapa laparnya lubangmu ini sampai-sampai harus terisi setiap waktu hmm?"

Masih dengan mulut yang tersumpal penis Jimin, Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap sayu pada Taehyung yang memainkan _vibrator_ pada analnya dengan gerakan malas.

"Lubangku selalu.. Ughhh... Lapar Tuan... Menanti... Shhhh... Penis-penis besar untuk... Mengisinya..."

"Murahan... Benar-benar murahan..."

Yoongi bisa melihat lewat ekor matanya. Para pengunjung klub mulai meraba milik merekan masing-masing. Menjadikan dirinya sebagai objek pemuas diri yang tentu saja, memberikan kesenangan tersendiri untuknya.

Memikirkan bagaimana tubuhnya yang telanjang terpampang di depan banyak pria kaya. Bagaimana mereka menatap lapar dirinya, namun harus menahan diri karena tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menggagahinya. Juga dua pemuda tampan yang melecehkannya dengan kata-kata kotor yang menggoda, membuat kepalanya pusing danー

 **Splurt...**

"Whoaah... Min Yoongi... Bagaimana kau bisa sampai hanya karena mem _blowjob_ pelangganmu dan jamahan pada putingmu hah?" ujar Taehyung tak percaya. Menatap jemarinya yang basah oleh _cum_ pemuda cantik itu.

Si penari tak menjawab. Terlalu larut dalam euforianya sendiri. Meraup nafas ditengah-tengah kegiatannya mengulum milik Jimin. Berusaha melahap penis gemuk si tampan hingga membentur tenggorokannya.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu jika tak sanggup sayang..."

Berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya yang penuh kasih, Jimin justru menggerakkan tubuhnya. Menahan kepala Yoongi dengan sebelah tangannya sementara dirinya sibuk mengejar _cum_ nya dengan menggagahi mulut mungil sang penari.

Yoongi berusaha merilekskan tubuhnya. Membuka lebih lebar mulutnya dan menyimpan baik lidahnya untuk memanjakan batang panas Jimin. Sedikit tersedak kala kepala penis Jimin menembus kerongkongannya. Membuatnya meneteskan air mata.

"Sedikit lagi sayang.. Gunakan lidahmu..."

Taehyung yang tahu sahabatnya hampir mencapai puncak menyeringai tipis. Menarik turun g-string hitam yang melingkupi penis mungil Yoongi dan menggenggam lembut ereksi pemuda cantik itu. Membuyarkan konstrasi Yoongi yang menahan diri untuk tidak melukai aset penting pelanggannya.

"Ereksi lagi hmmm?"

Memainkan lubang uretra si cantik dengan ujung kukunya. Berusaha menggoda dengan gerakan lembut nan konstan. Membuat Yoongi tak tahan dengan nikmat yang mendera tubuhnya.

Pemuda cantik itu memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Memainkan lidah dan giginya pada milik Jimin. Berharap pemuda itu segera menembakkan cumnya agar ia dapat bernafas lega.

 **Splurt...**

Jimin berhasil melepaskan hasratnya. Memenuhi rongga mulut Yoongi dengan spermanya yang dengan senang hati, ditelan oleh pemuda manis itu. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi seraya mengusap sayang kepala Yoongi yang bersandar pada pahanya.

" _You did a great job baby_..." pujinya tulus. Memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat pada telinga berhias anting milik si cantik.

"Kerja bagus apanya? Pemuda itu bahkan tidak bisa membuatku menginginkannya..."

Kim Taehyung berujar sinis. Bersedekap di tempatnya dengan pandangan meremehkan kearah Yoongi. Memancing si cantik untuk beralih padanya.

"Jika aku memang tidak dapat membuatmu menginginkanku... Kenapa penismu bisa terbangun dengan sempurna... Tuan?"

Yoongi menyeringai. Duduk dipangkuan Taehyung seraya mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher pemuda tampan itu. Mengagumi wajah tampan yang berada dihadapannya.

"Kau memang bisa membuat penisku bangun sayang..." ujar Taehyung dengan bibir yang mendekat kearah telinga si cantik. "Tapi masih tak mampu membuatku berminat untuk menghujam lubang murahanmu itu..."

Pemuda cantik ini menggeram pelan. Kesal atas ucapan Taehyung yang seolah mengejek dan memancing dirinya. Sepanjang dirinya bekerja sebagai penari erotis pemuas nafsu, ia tak pernah mandapat komplain sama sekali dari para pelanggannya. Dan sekarang, seorang pemuda yang seharusnya merasa beruntung karena ia pilih justru melontarkan kata-kata yang begitu menyebalkan baginya.

"Kalau begitu, cobalah untuk menahan hasratmu Tuan... Aku ingin tahu, seberapa hebatnya kau bisa bersikap sombong padaku..."

Dengan sensual, pemuda cantik ini menggesekkan bongkahan pantat kenyalnya pada ereksi Taehyung. Jemarinya bermain pada permukaan kaus putih yang dikenakan pemuda bersurai merah itu. Meraba dada bidang yang terasa begitu menggairahkan meski masih terbungkus rapi oleh pakaian.

Tubuh mulusnya yang hampir telanjang membusung. Mendongak dengan ekspresi kenikmatan hanya karena gesekkan penis Taehyung pada belah bokongnya. Menekan lebih dalam _Tail Vibrator_ yang masih terbenam apik pada anusnya.

"Aghhhh... Tuan... Nghhhhh..."

Desahan merdu mulai terlontar dari belah bibir Yoongi. Meraba tubuhnya sendiri dipangkuan Taehyung. Mencubit puting berhias _piercing_ nya yang memerah sempurna seraya bergerak semakin liar. Larut dalam kenikmatan pada genitalnya yang terbangun dan bergesekkan dengan perut indah sang Tuan.

Seluruh pengunjung yang berada dalam ruangan itu terdiam. Terlalu fokus menikmati keindahan dari sang penari yang bergerak mengikuti alunan musik. Liar dan binal dengan ekspresi menggairahkan yang terpancar dari wajah cantik dan sepasang netra sayunya.

"Penis Tuan... Keras... Unggg... Tidak berniat... Memanjakannya?"

Bohong jika Taehyung sama sekali tidak terangsang. Sesungguhnya, pemuda bersurai merah itu sudah tak sabar untuk melecehkan lubang lapar milik pelacur cantik di depannya. Hanya saja, ia menginginkan sebuah rangsangan yang mampu menaikkan gairahnya. Seperti tindakan murahan pemuda di pangkuannya ini.

"Menungging _slut_.." titahnya. Menarik paksa tutu dress Yoongi hingga robek. Menampilkan tubuh polos nan indah pemuda cantik itu. Bersiul kurang ajar saat melihat sebuah tato kupu-kupu yang berada tepat pada tulang ekor si cantik.

"Lihatlah! Si jalang ini! Entah sudah berapa banyak pria yang melihat bagian tubuhnya!"

Menyeringai kala mendapat sambutan meriah dari para pria lapar yang tenggah bermain solo di meja mereka masing-masing. Menikmati pertunjukkan si manis. Mengecup gambar permanen yang terlukis indah pada kulit mulus itu.

"Katakan padaku Yoongi-ssi... Dengan apa kau bayar para pelukis tato dan penindik itu hmm?"

Berujar dengan kaki yang menyapa ereksi Yoongi yang mengacung tegak. Memberikan cubitan-cubitan kecil pada skortum si cantik yang berdampak besar pada tubuh semampai itu. Rebah dengan kaki terbuka dan pantat yang terpampang indah di depan banyak mata yang melihatnya.

"Jawab jika Tuanmu bertanya _slut_!"

 **Spank!**

"Nya-ahhh! Dengan lubangku Tuan... Nghhhh... Dengan lubang laparku... Shhhhh~~~"

Bibir mungil itu kembali mengeluarkan pekikan dan erangan seksi. Menikmati segala perlakuan dua pemuda yang kini mempermainkan tubuhnya. Merasa terbakah oleh gairah dan adrenalin yang melebur dalam ruangan temaram itu.

"Pelacur jalang... Kau ingin aku menusuk lubangmu ini hmm?"

"Ya Tuan... Aku ingin... Nghhhh.. Tuan menusuk lubangku..."

"Tapi lubangmu terlalu melar sayang... Aku tidak suka..."

Yoongi menggeleng. Menjerit frustasi kala Taehyung semakin menekan penisnya. Memainkan kakinya dan menendang-nendang lembut skortumnya. Menghalau _cum_ yang hampir didapatnya.

" _Aniyohhh_ ~~~ Lubangku akan tetap sempithh... Meskipun menelan... Dua penishhh.. Sekaligus..."

Mencabut _Tail Vibrator_ pada holenya, Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya pada Taehyung. Menampilkan ekspresi minta diperkosa yang begitu liar dengan lidah yang mencecap ujung _sex toys_ itu. Mengedutkan lubangnya nakal, kemudian berujar dengan suara menggodanya.

" _Punish me Masterhhh_... _I've been a really bad boy today_ \- Nyaaahhhh!"

Pemuda cantik ini memekik kuat. Terkejut karena tubuhnya tiba-tiba dibalikkan hingga terlentang indah diatas permukaan lantai panggung itu. Mengangkat wajahnya dan terkejut saat mendapati Jimin yang menyeringai padanya.

"Manjakan milikku dengan tanganmu itu sayang... Aku ingin merasakan puting manismu itu..."

Meraup puncak dada Yoongi yang mengeras, Jimin mulai menghisap ereksi mungil itu. Menggigit seraya memainkan piercing metalik yang terpasang cantik disana. Mengundang desahan panas dan erangan memalukan kembali menggema dan beradu dengan musik pelan yang masih setia mengiringi permainan mereka.

"Lebih kuat Tuan~~ Ahhh! Lebih kuat menyusunya!"

"Jimin sayang... Park Jimin... Desahkan dengan indah..."

"Tuan Parkhh! Lebih kencang~~ Ughhh!"

Tak tahan dengan pemandangan di depannya, Taehyung memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung. Menggesekkan ereksinya yang entah sejak kapan terbebas dari balutan jeans yang ia kenakan. Berusaha menggoda dan memancing sisi liar si cantik untuk lebih terekspos.

" _Fuck me harderh please_.. _Master_ ー"

"ーKim... Kim Taehyung... _Moan my name slut_..."

" _Masterh_ Kimhh! _Please_... _Fuck me_ ~~"

Yoongi menggila. Mendorong pantat sintalnya untuk menyapa penis panjang Taehyung. Berharap bahwa batang panas itu akan melesak menembus analnya. Jemarinya masih setia mengurut milik Jimin dan bibirnya mendesah hebat. Meracau bagai kucing manis yang hendak dikawini.

 **Slap!**

Dengan kasar, Taehyung melesakkan penis panjangnya. Menggeram rendah saat miliknya seakan terhisap oleh lubang surga Yoongi yang terasa sempit. Menarik tubuh mulus itu untuk memeluk tubuh tingginya.

"Sekalian saja Jim... Masukkan punyamu..."

Jimin mengangguk patuh. Menyangga kedua kaki jenjang Yoongi hingga tertekuk menyentuh perut pemuda cantik itu. Menampilkan lubang sempitnya yang menelan sempurna milik Taehyung. Memposisikan dirinya untuk memasuki anal sang penari.

"Bersiaplah sayang..."

"Karena kami takkan membberimu kesempatan untuk bernafas..."

 **Slap!**

" _Andwaeeehhh_! Argghhhhh!"

Yoongi menjerit kuat. Terlalu shock dengan gerakan Jimin yang tiba-tiba mendorong kuat miliknya. Membuat holenya harus merenggang untuk dapat menelan dua penis sekaligus. Rasanya seperti dimasuki sebuah pipa. Terlalu penuh.

" _I bet this is so good for you_... _Isn't it_?"

Jimin dan Taehyung tampaknya menepati ucapan mereka. Tak memberi kesempatan bagi Yoongi untuk sekedar menyesuaikan diri. Kedua pemuda tampan itu memompa tubuhnya. Bergantian menusuk analnya dengan beringas. Membuat dirinya hanya mampu mendesah dan menjerit keenakan dengan wajah memerah yang bertumpu bada bahu lebar Taehyung.

"A-ah! Tusuk lagi! Lebih kuathh!"

Erangan tiga pemuda yang bergulat panas itu mengalun. Memenuhi sudut ruangan. Mengalahkan alunan musik dan berpadu dengan gesekan basah kulit yang beradu. Memancing para tamu lain untuk mendekat dan menyaksikan lebih kegiatan mereka.

"Kau suka kami gagahi seperti ini hmm? Pelacur jalang?"

"Suka Master Park! Uwahhhh! Aku suka kalian gagahi seperti ini!"

"Menikmati dirimu yang jadi tontonan orang banyak hmm? Benar-benar murahan..."

"Aku suka jadi tontonan orang banyak- Disana Master Kim! Tekan lebih kuat disanaa!"

Yoongi merasa panas yang membakar tubuhnya semakin menjadi. Seiring dengan para tamu yang tampak bermasturbasi di sekelilingnya, membuatnya harus berjuang mati-matian untuk tidak menembakkan _cum_ nya. Tidak ingin kegiatan menyenangkan ini berakhir dengan cepat.

"Katakan sayang... Penis siapa yang paling memuaskanmu?"

Taehyung berujar rendah. Menggigit seraya menghisap permukaan kulit mulus Yoongi. Meninggalkan tanda keunguan yang cukup banyak pada bahu dan leher pemuda cantik itu.

"Penis Master Kim! Ohh~~ _Fuck me_! _Fuck me harder with your long cock_ Master Kim!"

Mendengar ucapan nista dari bibir mungil itu, Jimin mendorong kuat penisnya. Menumbuk tepat pada prostat Yoongi yang membengkak. Terlalu banyak mendapatkan rangsangan.

"Anghhh! Master Parkh! _Hit it moreh_! _Hit it roughly with your big cock_!"

Tubuh pemuda cantik bersurai platina itu mulai menegang. Hendak menembakkan cumnya, namun gagal karena jemari Taehyung yang menutup lubang uretranya.

" _Not now_ kitten..." geram Taehyung pelan. Bergerak kesetanan. Bergantian dengan Jimin menumbuk titik terdalam pemuda manis ini.

"Kita lakukan bersama-sama sayang..." bisik Jimin seraya mengulum gemas telinga Yoongi.

Dua pemuda itu terlihat mengangkat tubuh Yoongi. Bersiap untuk mengejar puncak yang berada di depan mata. Membiarkan si cantik menikmati bagaimana lubang sempitnya terasa begitu sesak karena kejantanan mereka yang membesar di dalam sana.

"Akhhhhh! Lagi Master! Tumbuk lagi!"

"Oh Tuhan! Enak Masterh! Lebih dalam!"

Menjerit nikmat saat dua pemuda tampan itu melesakkan penis mereka bersamaan. Mengerang saat titik manisnya kembali dihajar dengan beringas oleh dua penis monster dalam analnya.

Mengundang Taehyung dan Jimin semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Juga para tamu yang semakin antusias menonton kegiatan mereka dengan umpatan, makian, dan desahan kotor yang seakan menjadi afrodisiak bagi ketiga pemuda ini.

"Akhhhh! _Cumming_! _I'm cummiinggghhh_!"

Ketiga pemuda itu menumpahkan sperma mereka di waktu yang bersamaan. Dengan jeritan panjang si cantik yang memeluk kuat leher Taehyung.

Mengakhiri penyatuan ketiganya. Bersiul kala melihat lelehan sperma kental yang mengalir dari lubang kemerahan Yoongi yang terkapar. Membuat para tamu yang berada disana berhasil mencapai puncak hanya karena pemandangan eksotis di hadapan mereka.

Bau khas sperma mulai menyeruak. Menusuk ke dalam indera penciuman Yoongi. Bisa dilihatnya beberapa pria mengarahkan kamera ponsel mereka pada tubuhnya. Mengambil gambarnya untuk dijadikan koleksi, atau media bermasturbasi.

Ia lelah. Namun begitu puas dan menikmati permainannya malam ini.

Sebuah tepukan pelan mampir pada kepalanya. Juga tarikkan lembut pada tangannya. Membuatnya sedikit mengerang dan membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam.

"Permainanmu sangat hebat sayang..." puji Jimin tulus. Pria tampan itu sudah memakai lengkap pakaiannya. Memberikan kecupan singkat pada dahinya.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan jika bisa menghabiskan waktu lagi dengamu..." tambah Taehyung dengan senyum menawannya.

"Terima kasih Tuan... Aku pun berharap kita dapat bertemu lagi..."

Tersenyum saat keduanya menyelipkan beberapa lembar seratus ribu won pada stocking hitamnya. Mendaratkan kecupan pelan pada bibir pemuda tampan itu.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Suara lembut itu mengambil alih atensi ketiganya. Tersenyum pada si pelayan Byun yang melangkah menghampiri Yoongi dengan jemari yang menenteng sebuah bathrobe.

"Tentu Baekhyun-ie.. Aku sudah selesai..."

Barkhyun tersenyum. Membantu Yoongi untuk berdiri dan memakai bathrobenya. Merangkul yang lebih pendek, kemudian membungkuk sopan pada seluruh tamu yang ada.

"Terima kasih atas kedatangannya Tuan-Tuan... Semoga kalian puas dengan pertunjukkan kami malam ini.. Jangan lupa untuk kembali hadir pada Sabtu malam bulan depan... Kami akan menampilkan pertunjukkan yang lebih spesial lagi.."

Dan setelahnya, keduanya pun melangkah menjauh. Dengan senyuman terakhir yang diberikan oleh sang penari untuk Jimin dan Taehyung yang dibalas lambaian singkat oleh keduanya.

"Min Yoongi... Aku akan mengingat namanya dengan baik.."

"Si penari eksotis... Dengan segala pesona dan jeratan mematikannya..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F I N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yosh! Seminggu mendekam di rumah sakit memberikan inspirasi ternyata...**

 **Special for my beloved Syubchim yang rikues explicit sex dengan trisam yang kagak hot sama sekali...**

 **Semoga kalian terhibur dengan cerita nista ini...**

 **The last but not least...**

 **Gimme some review pls...**

 **Chu~~~~~**


End file.
